Chaos
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Magnus and Alec get a new arrival into their family.  Fluff! :3  Read if you like Malec and kitties!


**Author's Note: Alright so I have a slight cold and I'm really bored...that's how this was born. Here is a piece of Malec fluff. :) I couldn't resist. Enjoy!**

Magnus Bane sighed wearily and fell back on the fluffy, pink chair in his living room. He had had a busy day, a client nearly ever two hours, and Alec had gone out on a hunting trip and was an hour and a half late. So, that added to the High Warlock's stress, his worry for his boyfriend. Why was he taking so long?

Magnus got up and proceeded to pace the room as he tried to call the boy for the upteenth time. Now, in a relationship, this might come off as clingy and paranoid, but when your boyfriend was a responsible Shadowhunter who said that he'd be home by 7:00, getting worried at 8:30 is expected. Demon hunting is a very unpredictable, and sometimes messy, job. After swearing at the recorded female voice on the other end of the phone for a few minutes, Magnus threw himself on the chair once more.

He jumped a little when a knock came at the door and rushed to open it. Alec Lightwood stood in the doorway, covered in dirt and blood. Magnus hugged him anyway. "You had me so worried, darling!" He gave the Shadowhunter a quick kiss. "What happened? I called you 28 times! And why don't you have your key?"

Alec laughed. "Sorry, Magnus. You won't believe this, but the demon _ate_ my jacket, along with my cell phone and key." He blushed a little. Magnus pulled back and saw that, yes, the boy wasn't wearing a jacket. He was shivering a little from the night air. He tsked at the dark-haired boy and dragged him by the hand into the room, closing the door behind them. Alec continued to speak as he was pulled into and engulphed by warmpth, both from the house and his boyfriend, who hadn't left his side. He must have been really worried. "And then I bought this!"

Alec pulled out what looked like a carrying cage. Magnus' questioning eyebrow raise was met with an enthusiastic grin from the Shadowhunter. He set the plastic thing down and opened up the little barred door. A little pink nose poked out of the opening to be followed by twitching whiskers and a furry face with tiny ears perked up in curiosity. The small, grey kitten cautiously crept out of the cage, glancing wearily around the brightly decorated room with bright blue eyes.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Alec exclaimed, picking up the little ball of fur and holding him gently to his chest. The kitten didn't try to escape his clutches, instead it put it's paws on Alec's face and licked his chin with a darting, pink tongue. Magnus could feel an adoring grin come over his features as he watched his boyfriend talk to the little cat and the kitten mewl at him in return. He remembered their conversation the night before...

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

"Magnus?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we could get another cat?" They were lying in bed together, in each-other's arms, both enjoying the feeling of warmth that the other supplied.

"Why would you want to?" Magnus asked. He was a little distracted by the way Alec was absently caressing his partner's face and running his hands through his shoulder-length hair.

"Chairman Meow doesn't like me." Alec said. He seemed a little dejected.

Magnus nuzzled his face into Alec's neck and breathed him in, then let out that breath as a sigh. He was too tired for this conversation. "Meow hates everybody but me, honey, get used to it." He said, stifling a yawn. Suddenly he pulled away and gasped. "You want to get rid of Chairman Meow?"

Alec looked just as horrified as Magnus had sounded. "No! I was just thinking that maybe we could get another cat. Because, I was thinking that maybe Chairman Mewo is just lonely. I mean, he hates me because I took all your attention, so maybe he just wants some company."

"Well, you do occupy most of my attention." Magnus admitted, running his hands up and down Alec's back, making the other boy shiver in response. He gently kissed the boy's collarbone where faint Shadowhunter marks could be seen. "I guess that would be a good idea." He planted another breath of a kiss on his neck. "As long as Chairman got along with the other feline." One more on his jawbone. "Then, it would be a great idea." Alec smiled and claimed Magnus' lips with his own. Their kiss was interrupted by another muffled yawn from Magnus.

"Can we go to sleep now?"

Alec sighed. "Yeah."

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Alec offered out the grey kitten and Magnus took it into his arms and looked into its striking blue eyes. "I agree that it's simply adorable... but it doesn't really matter what we think, does it?"

As if he had been waiting for a cue, Chairman Meow himself strutted into the room. When he saw the grey creature in his master's arms, the ball of white fur made it's way toward the group of humans (sort of) and cat. Magnus gently placed the new arrival on the carpet, watching the older cat closely. The blue eyes of the grey cat met the greenish-gold ones of Chairman Meow as they seemed to size each-other up. Chairman may have been smaller, but he owned the place. After a few minutes, the white cat finally came to a decision and took action. Magnus and Alec, watching attentively, were ready to jump in if things got ugly.

Chairman Meow padded up to the new cat until they were eye level. Then he reached out a paw...and gently scuffed the other one on the head. The blue-eyed kitten gave a little mewl of surprise, then nudged Chairman back. It almost seemed...playful?. Chairman meowed (**haha**)at the grey cat as the younger one started to run circles around the white cat, then flicked him with his tail. The grey one stopped moving with another noise of surprise, then started to rub against Chairman Meow, purring. Chairman looked faintly amused, if it's possible for a cat to look amused. Both Magnus and Alec breathed a sigh of relief. The cats would get along.

Alec once more picked up the new kitten and kissed it on the top of the head. Magnus smiled and petted Chairman Meow as a reward for his good behavior. "So, what are we calling this new addition to the family?" Chairman walked away to get some food and Magnus stood up once more, watching Alec as he bit his lip when he thought.

"Chaos."

"Chaos?" Magnus inquired.

"Yeah. Did you see the way he got all hyper and started to run like that? I have a feeling that, once we let him out of our sight, there will be a lot of chaos to deal with." Alec laughed and scratched the little kitten in question's head. Then he looked up. "Unless, of course, you don't like it, or... I mean, he's not just my cat..."

Magnus chuckled, petting the new arrival. "Of course not. It's adorable. Chaos it is."

Alec set Chaos down gently on floor. They watched the kitten then proceeded to explore every inch of this new home. As soon as he found Chairman Meow, Chaos proceeded to play with him and never left his side.

Alec smiled warmly, kissing his boyfriend. They fit together like pieces in a puzzle. One happy family.

**Author's Second Note: I know that Alec is quite OOC, but he's more fun this way, no? And I always thought that Chairman Meow had the same eyes as Mag, so I made Chaos have Alec's eyes; it's only fair. Reviews are trees! :D**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
